


The six month mark

by MMXIII



Series: Fragment dump [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, and a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMXIII/pseuds/MMXIII
Summary: Six months after the helicarrier you get the call. He’s cleared. He’s out.





	

Six months after the helicarrier you get the call. He’s cleared. He’s out.

When they bring him out he’s wearing the stuff you brought in: cotton tee, soft grey sweats, dark hoodie, thick socks. He wasn’t allowed the trainers, so you’ve got them with you, tucked carefully under your arm.

They ease the bag off his head and you’re running. You weren’t fast enough last time. You never were. But this time. 

This time you’re there to catch him as he falls to his knees.


End file.
